We are beautiful
by Kyrachii
Summary: [UA] Waylon vit un enfer à Mount Massive High School. Chaque jours ne fait que lui rappeler à quel point il est méprisé de tous. Tous sauf Eddie Gluskin, son aîné qui semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui et ne cesse de le suivre. Seulement, personne ne tolère la différence au sein du lycée. Et Waylon est la cible parfaite.
**Disclamer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur le jeu Outlast : Whistleblower. Aucun. Red Barrels, a vous les applaudissements !

 **Rating :** T, si je ne m'abuse ! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, en somme !

 **Pairing :** Weddie. Eddie Gluskin et Waylon Park. Mais si tu sais, le sociopathe misogyne et l'informaticien dans le DLC !

 **Situation :** [UA] Mount Massive Asylum n'est pas. Eddie n'est pas un tueur (ah bon ?) et Waylon n'est pas employé dans l'asile. Ils sont au lycée. Enjoy !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bah en fait, je connais ce jeu grâce a ma pote Pouet qui en est une fan inconditionnée -et surtout d'Eddie- ! Du coup, je me suis retrouvée a regarder des fanart de ce couple et l'idée m'aie venue !

 **La note en plus :** Est ce qu'elle le mérite ? Bon aller, dans mon infinie gentillesse -ironie mon amie- je dédicace cet OS à Pouet ! C'est pour toi, Gchou ! Même si je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ton couple favoris !

* * *

Son regard traînait le long du couloir, passant sur chaque individus présents dans les locaux de Mount Massive High School. Ils étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, tous bourrés de charme et de qualité. Même le plus paumé des junkies de ce lycée restait plus intéressant que lui.

Parce qu'il n'était ni beau, ni intelligent. Il ne possédait aucun talent et se contentait d'être dans la moyenne. Alors bien qu'il n'était pas stupide ou bien totalement moche, il était impossible pour lui de ne pas développer un complexe d'infériorité face a cette population. Il y avait Eux et lui. Il était le seul différent. Le Variant. Et chaque jour l'écart se creusait entre Eux et lui.

Un soupir sortit de ses lèvres et il s'adossa a son casier. Il sentit quelqu'un s'appuyer à coté de lui et tenta un regard dans sa direction. Et le visage souriant qui lui faisait face lui fit lâcher un autre soupir. Parce que c'était encore lui. Jour après jour, semaine après semaine et mois après mois, toujours ce même visage.

Toujours ces yeux bleus et ces lèvres courbées dans un large sourire. Toujours cette même coiffure, cet undercut noir corbeau, qui lui va merveilleusement bien. Toujours ce nœud papillon noir, surplombant sa chemise blanche, accompagnée d'un gilet de costume. Comme s'il était perpétuellement dans l'attente d'un mariage éventuel. De son mariage.

Toujours Eddie Gluskin. Le magnifique et pourtant insupportable, le seul et l'unique Eddie Gluskin.

Pour une raison qui lui restait inconnu -et au reste du lycée aussi, d'ailleurs-, Eddie le poursuivait sans cesse, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit. Il était comme son stalker attitré, le suivant comme son ombre depuis le début de son année de 1°. D'un an son ainé, Eddie était du genre à être populaire sans le savoir ni le vouloir. Et tout le monde s'était bien rendu compte que s'il n'accordait aucune importance a la gent féminine, sa préoccupation majeure dans la vie semblait résider en la personne de Waylon Park.

Ce pauvre et simple Waylon.

Et a ce moment là, le jeune garçon se faisait dévisager par Eddie, du haut de ses 10 centimètres de plus, donnant l'impression a Waylon qu'il était aussi insignifiant qu'une scie circulaire qui ne tourne pas. Pourtant, le regard posé sur lui n'était jamais fier ou bien narcissique.

Seulement affectueux et admiratif.

Et peut importe le nombre de fois où Waylon avait surpris ce regard, il ne s'y habituait jamais. Parce qu'aux yeux d'Eddie, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un qu'il n'était assurément pas.

Alors avant que le blond n'ai le temps de s'esquiver, Eddie demanda :

« Darling ! Pourquoi le désespoir semble s'emparer de tes traits à chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur moi ? »

Il avait accompagné sa question d'un penchement de la tête sur le coté, comme pour exprimer sa perplexité. Waylon hésita un moment entre trouver ça adorable ou bien parfaitement égocentrique de penser qu'il ne devrait ressentir que de la joie en le voyant.

Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et soupira :

« Parce que je sais que je vais passer la journée a recevoir des regards haineux de la part de ton fan club privé, encore plus que quand je fais la seule chose pour laquelle je suis doué, à savoir respirer. »

Eddie écarquilla les yeux, comme foudroyé par le fait d'entendre Waylon s'adresser à lui. Un éclair à la fois triste et énervé traversa les yeux bleus de son opposé et il ajouta en chuchotant, pour être sur de ne pas être entendu par d'éventuelles reines du ragot, comme l'autoproclamé Jeremy Blaire :

« Écoute, ce n'est pas contre toi mais personne ne m'aime ici, pour le simple fait que j'existe, alors si tu pouvais éviter d'en rajouter une couche en me suivant, ce serait super. »

Eddie semblait abasourdi que Waylon formule une aussi longue phrase en sa présence, tout autant que les mots durs qui la composait. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et dans un geste de pure tendresse, vint poser sa main sur la joue du blond, caressant sa joue du pouce.

« Comment peux tu dire ça, Darling ? Moi je t'aime. »

Waylon n'en menait pas large. La chaleur de la main sur sa peau, l'intensité du regard à la fois fragile et déterminé d'Eddie, la douceur de sa voix.

Il aurait voulu emprisonner ses mots dans une boite pour les écouter a l'infini. Parce qu'Eddie était bien la seule personne a pouvoir prononcer de telles choses.

De telles choses pour lui.

Il aurait voulu poser sa main sur celle de son ainé et se laisser bercer par le silence tout en restant parfaitement immobile, profitant du moment.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement.

Il sentait déjà la brûlure des regards assassins dans son dos et entendait l'indignation dans tout le lycée. Le Variant qu'il était n'avait aucun droit d'être avec Eddie. De parler avec Eddie. Ou même de regarder Eddie. Et il le savait.

Alors il attrapa la main de son ainé et la jeta, y mettant toute sa force et sa colère, prononçant des mots cruels et froids :

« Pas moi. Alors fiche moi la paix, Gluskin. »

Il se retourna si vite qu'il ne pût apercevoir la peine se forger sur le visage du brun. Il espérait seulement que cela serait suffisant. Parce que l'importance que lui donnait Eddie ne lui était rien sauf néfaste. Et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Eddie continue à venir traîner avec lui, comme s'ils pouvaient réellement se rapprocher.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, mais il y était forcé. C'était méchant, il le savait mais il préférait faire de la peine à la seule personne qui lui parlait plutôt que d'être encore plus détesté par le reste de Mount Massive High School.

Un mal pour un bien.

Il marchait si vite qu'arrivé aux toilettes, il ne sut si son cœur battait la chamade à cause de sa course pour échapper à la pression des regards ou parce qu'il culpabilisait d'avoir prononcé de tels mots.

Il posa son sac au sol et se rinça le visage en soupirant. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait a Eddie. La première fois depuis le début. Et il n'avait rien dit de gentil ou de positif. Seulement des paroles tranchantes.

Mais dans cette jungle qu'était son lycée, il avait l'impression d'être l'animal le plus vulnérable, le plus chétif.

Dans une atmosphère pareille, il n'était qu'un fou enfermé dans une asile. Victime des docteurs.

Personne n'acceptait le fait que quelqu'un comme Eddie puisse sympathiser avec quelqu'un comme lui. Lui le loser de service, la tâche que l'on veut faire disparaître, l'individu inutile.

Et pourquoi ? Parce que bien que ses cheveux blonds soient beaux, que ses yeux marron soient doux et que son caractère soit calme, il était inférieur. Et n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour envoyer bouler tout le monde.

Alors personne ne le respectait.

Sauf Eddie.

Et le destin semblait vouloir foutre sa journée en l'air parce qu'au moment où il allait récupérer son sac pour sortir des toilettes, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer le brun. Waylon ouvrit la bouche de surprise et amorça un mouvement pour le contourner.

Eddie fût plus rapide et referma la porte a clef derrière lui, la bloquant de toute sa hauteur.

Waylon n'abandonna pas et poussa ce dernier contre la porte afin d'atteindre la poignée. Il ne réalisa son erreur que trop tard.

Les bras d'Eddie se refermèrent sur son corps et il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de son ainé. Il tenta de se dégager, poussant de toutes ses forces pour se soustraire à son étreinte. Mais il était bien trop faible et Eddie bien trop puissant. Il luttait dans le vide.

C'est à ce moment la que la voix grave d'Eddie retentit :

« Darling, pourquoi toujours te soustraire de ma vue ? Pourquoi me rejettes tu avec tant d'ardeur ? »

A ces mots, Waylon n'en pu plus. Il poussa une dernière fois et réussit a se dégager. Pourtant, il avait l'amère impression que le brun l'avait laisser se libérer.

Dans un sursaut de courage dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, il osa :

« Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu m'étouffes !Tu me suis sans cesse, partout ! Tu ne me laisses jamais tranquille et je n'arrive plus à respirer ! »

Ce fût la douleur et l'incompréhension lisible dans le regard du brun qui l'incita à poursuivre :

« Tu n'as même pas conscience du fait que tu me mets en danger ! A cause de toi j'ai peur, toujours peur ! Parce que je sais que le moindre faux pas dans ce lycée peut me coûter cher ! »

Eddie ouvrit la bouche, souhaitant le contredire mais Waylon l'en empêcha, pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine :

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Gluskin, mais ça s'arrête là. »

Son ton n'était pas teinté de colère ou de rage. Seulement de froideur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il étudiait dans ce lycée, il sentit une flamme brûler en lui.

Celle de la détermination.

Cependant, celle d'Eddie brûlait aussi car il attrapa sa main pour le tirer vers lui. Et avant même que Waylon n'ai le temps de réagir, il se retrouva de nouveau contre lui, les lèvres du brun sur les siennes.

Tout s'était arrêté à ce moment là. Le temps. Son cœur. Sa détermination aussi.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment la situation en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Eddie l'embrassait.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Parce que pendant l'espace d'un instant, il n'avait pas besoin de prétendre détester Eddie et pouvait se laisser aller sans que la peur de représailles ne le consume à petit feu.

Pendant un instant, il oublia qu'il était dans des toilettes, dans le pire lycée du monde, remplis des pires malades mentaux du monde. Il oublia tout.

Seule la présence d'Eddie rentrait dans sa bulle.

Sans qu'il n'ai conscience d'en commander le mouvement, sa main libre se posa dans la nuque d'Eddie, l'attirant encore plus vers lui, approfondissant le baiser.

Il pouvait sentir la surprise de son ainé qui s'était légèrement tendu mais ce dernier s'en était vite remit et le baiser se faisait de plus en plus endiablé au fil des minutes.

Waylon avait l'impression d'être gagné par les ténèbres, comme si une part sombre l'envahissait peu à peu, le changeant irrémédiablement.

Il aurait pu avoir peur. Mais il avait marre de la peur. Il voulait juste profiter de cette attention, de ce moment de pur bonheur.

Alors quand Eddie passa un bras dans son dos pour le ramener contre lui, il accompagna docilement ce mouvement, comme emporté dans une valse.

Il n'avait jamais connu cette sensation avant. Comme s'il flottait, comme si plus rien dans le monde n'était une menace, comme si Eddie était son protecteur.

Mais il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte en râlant, le ramenant à la réalité de la manière la plus violente possible.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Eddie ayant baissé sa garde, il s'arracha au baiser, et s'écarta de lui.

La porte tremblait, l'individu était apparemment pressé. Le brun le dévisageait avec un mélange de panique et de déception.

« Darling, pourquoi tu - »

« Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. »

Il planta son regard dans celui perdu de son ainé et pendant une seconde, il profita une dernière fois de l'éclat bleu de ses yeux. Il se pencha pour attraper son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et alors qu'Eddie semblait à court de mot, il lui passa à coté.

Il avait adoré ce moment, vraiment adoré, mais il devait faire une croix sur tout ça. C'était clairement hors de portée, et interdit pour lui. Mais il s'en voulait encore plus de faire ça à Eddie, alors qu'il était le seul à lui accorder de l'affection, le seul pour qui il comptait. Le seul qu'il appréciait vraiment.

Il allait de nouveau devoir lui faire du mal. Pour l'éloigner.

Alors quand ses lèvres qui étaient contre celles du brun quelques instants plus tôt s'ouvrirent, ce fût pour laisser des mots secs sortir :

« Je ne suis pas ta femme, Gluskin. On sort pas ensemble. Alors oublie moi et reste loin de moi. »

Waylon était content de ne pas voir le visage d'Eddie à ce moment là, car il était sur que la culpabilité et l'envie de s'excuser auraient été encore plus grandes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Il déverrouilla la porte et sortit, rentrant en collision avec l'impatient qui la tambourinait. Chris. Chris Walker. L'armoire à glace, le chef de la bande de caïds de Mount Massive High School.

Sans regarder derrière lui, sans même penser aux conséquences de ses actes et à la peine qu'il ressentait, il partit en courant, laissant Eddie.

oooOOOOooo

Il avait passé le reste de cette journée là à longer les murs, souhaitant se soustraire de la vue de tous.

Il n'avait pas revu Eddie, et malgré tout, ça le rassurait. Il n'aurait pas voulu avoir affaire à lui tout de suite après ce qu'il s'était passé aux toilettes.

Le reste de la semaine s'était passé sans la moindre encombre. Aucune. Et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il lui arrivait de croiser le brun au détour d'un couloir mais il baissait toujours la tête et poursuivait son chemin.

Il avait beaucoup repensé à ce baiser. A ce qu'il avait ressenti. A ce sentiment de liberté et d'oubli qu'il l'avait envahi. Il avait littéralement adoré. Et il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il en voulait plus. Mais c'était la triste réalité.

Il avait succombé à la douceur des lèvres d'Eddie et se surprenait parfois à vouloir que ce dernier le coince dans les toilettes une nouvelle fois.

Mais quand ce genre de pensées traversaient son esprit, il secouait la tête et se forçait à penser à autre chose.

Sa tactique avait porté ses fruits, car Eddie ne le suivait plus.

Mais ça lui donnait juste envie de pleurer.

Il s'était habitué a sentir cette présence autour de lui, comme une aura qui ne le quittait jamais. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas les agissements du brun, ce dernier était le seul a le regarder différemment. Comme un humain et non un monstre.

Cependant, pour avancer dans la vie, il fait savoir s'adapter. Et c'est ce que Waylon fit.

Alors au bout de trois semaines, il avait totalement oublié la sensation de l'omniprésence d'Eddie à ses cotés et se portait aussi bien que possible. A savoir mal.

Parce que bien que les regards n'étaient plus sur lui, que personne ne lui faisait de remarque méprisantes, il sentait clairement l'animosité et la soif de sang dans l'air.

Il tenta de se forcer a penser que tout ça n'était que le résultat de sa paranoïa, mais ce fût Frank Manera qui confirma ses soupçons.

Alors qui rejoignait sa salle de cours, cette brute l'attrapa par le bras avant de le propulser contre la rangée de casier derrière lui.

Waylon lâcha un couinement de surprise et de douleur à la fois, faisant sourire son assaillant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un animal qui peut sentir sa peur. Comme pour attester ses pensées, Frank se pencha doucement sur lui, le reniflant, comme pour se délecter de son odeur.

Waylon ferma les yeux pour se soustraire de la vue de Frank, qui malgré son jeune âge, portait une barbe brune tellement foncée qu'elle semblait rougit par le sang de ses victimes. Un long frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de Waylon alors qu'il sentait le souffle erratique et excité de Frank contre la peau de son cou.

Son cœur battait si vite, propageant une panique sourde et douloureuse dans tout son corps. Pourquoi tout ce merdier lui tombait dessus ?Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il aurait tant aimé voir Eddie arriver pour le sauver.

Mais il regretta aussitôt cette pensée. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas alors qu'il n'était qu'un sale Variant et encore moins après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Frank se recula doucement et il se prit a espérer que c'était finit. Il ouvrit les yeux, et ses poings se crispèrent quand il aperçut le regard du plus vieux.

Tranchant. Sadique. Fou.

«Mien. Tu es mien. Je vais me faire un plaisir de déguster ta chaire, morceau par morceau. »

Malgré la situation, à cet instant précis, Waylon se demanda en quoi Frank pouvait être jugé supérieur à lui. Il n'était ni beau, ni intelligent. Sans rajouter le fait qu'il n'était pas spécialement équilibré mentalement.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Frank le sortit bien vite de ses questions existentielles :

«Quand le jour viendra, je ferai exploser ta petite cervelle au micro-ondes. Et je pense que je serai pourtant le plus clément de tous. »

Et sur ces paroles, il lâcha Waylon et partit en courant, comme un fou.

Waylon n'avait plus la force. Il n'en pouvait plus. Alors il se laissa glisser au sol avant de se recroqueviller sur lui même, posant sa tête sur ses genoux pour pleurer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient bien signifier les mots de Frank, mais il s'en fichait.

Il avait été a deux doigts de se pisser dessus et il était sur le point de faire un malaise.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, emportant la peur avec elles.

Il savait que tout le monde le regardait, que tous ses connards étaient satisfaits de le voir dans cet état.

Il aurait dû se lever pour aller se réfugier dans les toilettes. Il aurait du vouloir fuir se couloir remplis de timbrés. Agir en lâche et partir.

Mais si l'attaque de Frank avait réussi a lui faire peur, ça l'avait aussi aidé a prendre conscience de quelque chose. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus cela lui semblait plus qu'évident. Il se sentait débile de s'être laisser aveuglé tout ce temps.

A présent, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Trouver Eddie.

oooOOOOooo

Il avait passé la semaine suivante a essayer de parler au brun, mais rien n'y avait fait. C'est comme si le destin s'acharnait sur lui. Se foutant bien de sa gueule, alors qu'il venait enfin de réaliser quelque chose de capital.

Il avait beau arpenter les couloirs, vérifier dans les toilettes, jeter un regard autour de lui toutes les deux minutes, tout était vain.

Parce que bien qu'il apercevait Eddie de temps à autre, ce dernier réussissait à s'esquiver. Ironiquement, Waylon avait l'impression de pourchasser celui qui le pourchassait.

C'était toujours aussi calme à Mount Massive High School, lui laissant croire que l'altercation avec Frank était tout droit sortie de son imagination.

Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus son besoin de voir Eddie grandissait. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'il l'avait pas vu d'aussi près qu'avant. Qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Il le cherchait sans cesse, mais au self, alors qu'il préférait ne rien avaler plutôt que de manger les bouillis difformes que la cantine servait.

Ce jour là, Waylon fit un constat :Eddie était partout mais jamais assez longtemps, c'était a en devenir fou. Cette pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il ouvrit une énième fois la porte des toilettes pour vérifier d'Eddie n'y était pas.

Mais en arpentant la pièce du regard, son sourire se figea.

Ce n'était pas Eddie. Loin de là.

Et la main qui se referma sur son poignet pour le tirer dans la pièce n'était pas celle d'Eddie non plus. Mais celle de Chris Walker.

Il entendit quelqu'un fermer la porte et la verrouiller derrière lui, lui faisant comprendre que tout était fichu pour lui. C'était son heure. Il allait payer.

Il entendit la voix mielleuse et mesquine du chef de bande :

« Vous voir ici, Monsieur Park... Pour une surprise, s'en est une. »

Jeremy Blaire. Sans aucun doute. Ce dernier sortit de l'ombre, passant devant la montagne de muscles qu'était Chris pour venir se poster devant Waylon, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Le sourire mauvais qu'il arborait remua l'estomac pourtant vide du plus jeune. Il déglutit difficilement et garda le silence.

« Voyons, Monsieur Park, ne semblez pas si effrayé. »

Sa voix devint aussi dure que l'asphalte et heurta Waylon en pleine figure :

« Il me semblait avoir entendu que vous vouliez nous voir en ces lieux. »

Waylon savait très bien que le moindre mouvement ou mot de sa part ne ferai que déclencher la colère déjà bien grande de Blaire. Ce dernier lui donnait envie de vomir, dans son costume noir hors de prix et sous ses airs de bureaucrate, il n'était qu'un grand sadique. Qui aimait se jouer de ses victimes.

Derrière lui, Chris n'était qu'une brute sans cervelle qui semblait n'avoir qu'une seule expression faciale. Celle de la haine. De là où il était, Waylon pouvait voir ses dents et sentir sa respiration lourde, comme si des chaînes s'enroulaient peu a peu autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de respirer.

A sa droite se tenait l'un des jumeaux Duponts. Grands, musclés et parfaitement cinglés, les deux frères ne se déplaçaient jamais l'un sans l'autre, ce qui dispensait Waylon de se questionner sur l'identité de la personne derrière lui.

A son grand étonnement, il manquait Frank. Ce dernier n'avait peut être pas été invité à la petit sauterie.

Waylon se laissa glisser dans sa bulle. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Tout cela semblait si irréaliste. Que cette bandes de grands malades puissent le penser inférieur. Lui le seul qui pouvait prétendre au statut de sain d'esprit.

Il s'était trompé, et il le savait. Il n'était pas le Variant. Au contraire.

Les murs de Mount Massive High School n'abritaient que des Variants.

Sauf lui.

Jeremy s'approcha lentement de lui, laissant l'atmosphère étouffante le priver d'oxygène, minute après minute. Il avait l'impression de rêver, comme si éprouver un tel degré de peur n'était pas humainement possible.

Mais il se trompait lourdement. S'il avait été en train de dormir, cette panique viscérale l'aurait réveillé en sursaut. Au lieu de quoi, ce fût la main de Jeremy qui empoigna son visage qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Qui l'aurait cru ? Ce si désespéré Waylon Park, allant jusqu'aux frontières de la dépravation pour avoir un peu d'attention. »

Ledit Waylon fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Sa réaction ne plu apparemment pas a son opposé qui resserra sa prise sur les joues de Waylon et laissa tomber son vouvoiement stupide.

« Ne prétends pas le contraire ! Tout le lycée sait que tu n'es qu'une salope ! »

Des mains se refermèrent sur ses bras pour les coincer dans son dos et Waylon grogna sous le choc du genoux propulsé contre son dos, le faisant s'arquer.

« Tu crois qu'on ne t'as pas vu ? Courir après Eddie depuis quelques semaines ? »

A ce stade là, la colère déformait les traits pourtant toujours très calme de Jeremy tandis qu'il continuait sur sa lancée :

« Je voyait ça comme une tentative pathétique de te rapprocher de lui. Mais Chris est venu me voir. Me raconter que tu t'étais enfermé ici avec Eddie, qu'il t'avait vu. »

Le regard de Waylon se darda sur Walker qu'il dévisagea avec la même haine qu'il recevait. Ce connard avait tout déclenché. Par sa faute, Waylon allait devoir payer cher.

Blaire serra si fort sa mâchoire qu'il crut qu'elle allait se disloquer.

« Comment c'était, Monsieur Park, de sucer la queue d'Eddie pour être accepté ? J'espère que t'as aimé ça au moins, parce que c'est pas près de se reproduire ! »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Waylon d'être étonné de ses fausses accusations et de cette réinterprétation horrible, Jeremy lâcha sa bouche avant de venir y écraser son poing.

Le goût du sang se propagea tout de suite dans la bouche du plus jeune.

Il gigota pour se défaire de la prise dans son dos mais son agresseur était trop fort.

Il sembla que Jeremy ne voulait pas trop se salir les mains car il recula pour laisser passer Chris.

Ce dernier enchaîna les coups de poings si vite que Waylon ne savait pas où il n'avait pas mal. Tout son corps le brûlait et les coups n'arrêtaient pas de pleuvoir, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Il n'avait été victime d'une telle violence.

Il regretta vaguement de ne pas avoir mangé, car il était à la limite de la perte de conscience.

Mais il se reprit bien vite quand il vit Blaire sortir un couteau et le tendre à l'un des jumeaux. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, et tout se passa très vite.

Dans un instinct de survie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se servit de la poigne qui le tenait dans le dos pour envoyer un coup de pied dans la bouche de Chris.

Le Dupont qui le tenait avait dû être surpris car il lâcha prise, laissant Waylon tomber au

sol, comme un mannequin de plastique.

L'autre Dupont n'avait apparemment pas perdu espoir de l'avoir car son bras se leva, couteau en main pour venir s'abattre sur la cheville de Waylon qui avait à peine eut le temps de reculer.

Il hurla de douleur, la lame s'enfonçant dans ses chaires, le sang formant une flaque au sol. Mais ce n'était pas encore finit. Il le savait. S'il n'agissait pas, sa vie se terminait ici. Alors il arracha le couteau et le balança au loin, et alors qu'il voyait le Chris se pencher pour le récupérer, il se leva aussi vite que lui permettaient ses blessures.

Le Dupont qui le tenait voulu se jeter sur lui mais glissa sur la marre de sang au sol, s'effondrant par terre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Waylon pour sortir des toilettes après avoir galéré à déverrouiller la porte.

Malgré les cris de Jeremy qui l'insultait de salope, malgré son corps meurtri, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche ainsi que de sa cheville et malgré la douleur qui le faisait boiter, l'adrénaline réussit à le faire courir.

Pour la toute première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à Mount Massive High School, les couloirs étaient totalement vides. Comme si tout le monde savait qu'en ce jour avait lieu l'exécution de Waylon Park.

Il arpenta le lycée, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il aperçut une silhouette au loin et cela l'aida à continuer sur quelques mètres.

Mais la douleur et la fatigue le rattrapèrent. Il s'effondra au sol, épuisé. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il fixa le sol, se focalisant sur son objectif et commença à ramper, se mouvant à la force des bras.

Il releva les yeux pour appeler à l'aide mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

La silhouette était celle de Frank Manera. Qui semblait plus qu'heureux de le voir dans cette mauvaise posture.

« Quand le jour viendra » lui avait-il dit.

Alors Waylon sut. C'était bel et bien finit. Il allait mourir.

oooOOOOooo

 _~ When I was a boy my mother often said to me ~_ _  
~_ _Get married son and see how happy you will be ~_ _  
~_ _I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find ~_ _  
~_ _Who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind ~_ _  
~_ _I will have to look around until the right one I have found. ~_

Waylon avait l'impression de flotter, comme son son cerveau était plongé dans du coton et que la seule chose que n'échappait pas à ses sens était Eddie.

Il le voyait très clairement dans son esprit, assis a coté de lui, chantant cette douce mélodie. Eddie le regardait avec affection, comme toujours. Il ne lui en voulait pas et était de son côté.

De sa voix grave, il laissait les mots s'envoler comme des oiseaux. Waylon ouvrit les yeux.

Blanc. Tout autour de lui était d'un blanc sale et malsain. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi seconde pour savoir où il se trouvait et pour se rappeler pourquoi il y était.

Toilettes, Jeremy, attaque, couteau, sang, blessure.

Hôpital.

Waylon détestait les hôpitaux. Du moins avant. Ils lui donnaient le sentiment qu'il n'était bon qu'à enfermer avec les fous dans un asile. Que son destin était de pourrir dans les tréfonds d'un hôpital psychiatrique désaffecté.

Mais maintenant, il savait. Il n'était pas fou et encore moins à enfermer.

Il n'eut pas le temps de longuement se pencher sur ce raisonnement qu'une main venait attraper la sienne. Il sursauta. Il pensait être seul, dans cette pièce étouffante, mais l'évidence non.

Un visage se pencha sur lui et il fronça les sourcils, perdu.

Un jeune garçon se trouvait la, dans sa chambre, à lui sourire comme s'il se connaissait depuis toujours. Son opposé sembla comprendre son incompréhension car il s'écarta et se rassit sur une chaise.

« Upshur. Miles Upshur. On se connaît pas mais... »

Ce dernier était gêné. Et la raison de cette gêne échappait totalement à Waylon. Miles poursuivit :

« C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé par terre au lycée. J'ai croisé Manera dans un couloir. C'était apparemment le seul à ne pas avoir reçu le message. Ou il l'a simplement ignoré. Je sais pas. »

« Attends, attends ! De quoi tu parles ? Quel message ? » s'étonna t-il.

Waylon ne comprenait plus rien. Il était déjà surpris qu'un élève de son lycée lui ai porté secours, mais la mention de Frank et d'un message le laissait encore plus perplexe.

Miles le sentit bien car il baissa le regard et répondit :

« Tout le lycée à reçu un message. 'Videz les lieux.' Pour que tu reçoive ta sentence. Tout Mount Massive High School savait que ça aller arriver. Tôt ou tard. »

Une enclume s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Waylon. Le privant de son air.

Une bande de connards. Il avait raison. Ils l'ont tous laissé se faire tabasser sans broncher. Ils se pensaient supérieurs, importants.

Plutôt complices d'un crime, ouais. Ils étaient irrécupérables.

Sauf Miles. Même Eddie l'avait laissé tomber. Et ce constat lui arracha un rictus mauvais.

Il avait été con de croire qu'Eddie était différent des autres, qu'il le voyait comme un humain et pas une chose.

Waylon se tourna vers son sauveur :

« Merci, Miles. Merci beaucoup. Sans toi, je serai mort. »

« Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai rien fais à part rester avec toi jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours. Manera les avait appelé avant même que je te trouve. »

Waylon écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Frank ? Le Frank Manera qu'il connaissait ?

« T'es sur de ce que tu dis ? » demanda t-il, incrédule.

« Certain. C'est le type des secours qui me l'a dit. »

Mais avant que Waylon n'ai le temps de mieux le questionner, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant la large silhouette d'Eddie se former dans l'encadrement. Il s'avança vers Waylon et le dévisagea, peiné.

« Darling, l'on m'a prévenu de - »

Mais de colère, Waylon le coupa :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Gluskin ? Tu viens admirer ce que tu as causé ? »

C'était de la mauvais foi et il le savait. Mais il avait besoin de tourner sa douleur contre quelqu'un, quelque chose. Et savoir qu'Eddie l'avait abandonné a son sort lui laissait un arrière goût amère dans la bouche.

Eddie s'était figé et ne bougeait plus, bien trop déconcerté par le ton de Waylon pour esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Le silence était parfait dans la chambre.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Miles pour se pencher sur Waylon, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« C'est moi qui l'ai appelé. Il n'a pas reçu le texto et il n'avait pas cours. Quand je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs et m'a demandé le nom de l'hôpital. Laisse lui une chance. »

Waylon haussa les sourcils. Miles semblait en connaître un rayon sur lui et sa relation avec Eddie. Ce dernier était resté de glace, le regard fixé sur eux. Il semblait à des années lumières d'eux, perdu dans sa contemplation de Miles penché sur Waylon.

Miles se redressa et reprit à voix haute pour éclaircir les choses :

« A vrai dire, je t'observe depuis un moment, Waylon Park. Et j'admire ton courage. Victime de tous, tu as préféré faire profil bas et accepté la sentence. Mais tu as ce regard déterminé, celui de ceux qui accomplissent de grandes choses. »

Dire que Waylon était perdu aurait été un euphémisme. La situation lui échappait totalement. Lui ? Courageux ? Plutôt fuyard, oui !

« Si ce que tu as fait cet après-midi ne te suffit pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! » plaisanta Miles, « Tu t'es battu contre ses brutes et décidé de vivre. De ne pas te laisser abattre par ces connards autosuffisants qui pensent régir le monde. C'est ce dont ce lycée avait besoin. Que quelqu'un s'oppose à sa loi implicite. Je n'osais pas bouger, mais tu as eu les couilles de le faire. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme fier de lui même. Waylon n'aurait su dire si le regard d'Eddie était mauvais ou pas. Mais son aîné avait les yeux vissés sur Miles, comme ses chacun des mots qu'il prononçait pouvait changer le monde.

« Je dénoncerai ce qu'il se passe dans ce lycée. Je dénoncerai tout. Parce que la force n'est rien contre l'intellect. Je dévoilerai tout et... »

Il laissa durer le suspens, comme s'il voulait préserver une part de mystère l'espace d'un seconde.

« Je remporterai un Pulitzer ! Un vrai début pour ma carrière de journaliste ! », et il ponctua sa phrase d'un claquement de doigts satisfait.

Puis il se reconnecta avec la réalité et se leva de sa chaise, récupéra son sac et jeta un regard rempli de sympathie a Waylon.

« Courage, Waylon. T'es plus seul, mon vieux. Remets-toi bien ! » lança t-il avec joie.

Puis il quitta la pièce après un dernier sourire vers Eddie qui restait désespérément immobile.

Remit de son choc -et quel choc, bordel !- Waylon se redressa légèrement, de façon a faire face au brun. Il l'observa une minute et en voyant son manque de mouvement, il demanda :

« Tu vas rester debout comme un con pendant longtemps ? »

Alors ça n'avait pas été super sympa, mais il s'en branlait totalement. Bien qu'il avait digéré le fait qu'Eddie n'était pas au courant pour l'attaque, il lui en voulait quand même. Pourquoi ? Waylon l'ignorait lui même, a vrai dire.

Il aurait tant voulu le voir avant que tout commence, qu'il rentre dans ces toilettes et finisse a l'hôpital. Il se persuada que c'était pour ça.

Eddie ne sût apparemment pas comment interprété ses mots car il le regarda dans les yeux mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

« Si t'as quelque chose à dire, parle. Sinon, pars. » trancha Waylon.

L'ordre sembla réveiller Eddie car il vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, sur son lit, avec une rapidité quasi inhumaine. Pas que cette soudaine proximité dérangeait Waylon, mais il préféra s'écarter. Le brun attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

Il semblait apeuré de le voir partir, qu'il puisse partir, le laissant derrière, l'abandonnant. Une nouvelle fois.

Alors Waylon dût admettre la vérité.

Le contact de la peau d'Eddie contre la sienne ne lui donnait pas la même sensation que quand c'était Miles. Il ne pouvait le nier. Il ne pouvait plus.

Quand Eddie prit la parole, ce fût d'un ton tristement doux :

« Je te présente toutes mes excuses, Darling. J-Je.. J'ignorais ce qu'ils avaient dans l'idée de faire. » bredouilla t-il. « Sinon je les aurais brisés avant, mais... »

Waylon prit pitié de son ainé. Il paraissait si faible en cet instant. Il caressa le dos de la main d'Eddie du pouce, lui souriant doucement, touché par ses mots.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça dans les toilettes. Et quand tu es arrivé. C'est entièrement de ma faute, Eddie. »

Ledit Eddie ouvrit la bouche pour démentir et dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais il se stoppa net. Et après une seconde de silence où il sourit a Waylon, il souffla :

« Tu as prononcé mon prénom. »

La première réaction de Waylon aurait dû être de lâcher la main de son aîné pour lui dire que ce n'était pas une si grande affaire. Mais c'était son ancien lui qui aurait agit de la sorte. Le nouveau soupira d'amusement.

« Parce que j'ai compris quelque chose. Il n'y a pas si longtemps. Un truc important qui a changé ma vision des choses. »

Il réajusta son coussin et poursuivit :

« Quand Frank m'a 'agressé', j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je n'étais en rien inférieur a ces dingues. Que je n'était pas celui qui était différent. Que je n'étais pas le Variant, mais que tous les autres dans ce lycée l'étaient. »

Et a cet instant, le sourire que lui offrit Eddie lui arracha un frisson de bonheur. Il préféra continuer pour ne pas se griller :

« Alors je t'ai cherché. Pour m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que je t'ai dis. Je regrettai. »

« Je suis le seul a blâmer, Darling, tu av- »

« Mais j'ai changé d'avis aujourd'hui. Suite a ce qu'il s'est passé. » le coupa t-il.

Eddie se figea instantanément et attendit patiemment qu'il termine, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la peur. Et ça n'aurait pas pu faire plus plaisir à Waylon.

« J'avais tors de penser que tout Mount Massive était irrécupérable. Miles n'est pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Cette école est une asile remplie de fous, mais certain d'entre nous sont assez sains pour s'en rendre compte. » conclu t-il avec un petit sourire.

Quand les lèvres d'Eddie se refermèrent sur les siennes, il ne fût pas surpris. Il posa sa main sur la joue du brun et répondit à son baiser. Après tout, c'était si simple de se laisser aller pour une fois.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Waylon avait été prit par surprise et ne savait pas tout ce qu'il savait à présent. Il était dans une bulle de tranquillité dans un monde de brutes.

Mais cette fois ci il profitait pleinement. Il n'avait plus peur, même si le monde restait aussi sauvage. Ça lui avait prit du temps mais il avait trouvé la réponse à ses problèmes. Alors la présence d'Eddie à ses cotés n'était plus source de souffrance.

Mais de bonheur.

Ce moment là, dans cet hôpital aux murs bien trop blanc, au silence bien trop flippant et à l'atmosphère toxique, ce moment là était parfait.

Parce que c'était Waylon et Eddie. Une beauté inattendue ressortant d'une situation sombre. Comme une petite étincelle qui luit dans le noir et qui grandit jusqu'à former une flamme.

Cette flamme là était depuis bien trop longtemps étouffée par la pression dans la poitrine de Waylon.

Il rompit le baiser, gardant son front contre celui de son aîné. Ce dernier devait être déboussolé car il gardait un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Waylon souffla contre ses lèvres :

« Merci Eddie. J'ai voulu te faire fuir pour me protéger. C'était égoïste et je m'en excuse. Mais je n'ai plus rien à craindre à présent, alors... »

Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il allait dire. Alors pardonne moi ? Alors oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Eddie entremêla ses doigts aux siens alors il trouva sa réponse.

« Alors reste moi. »

Simple, court, clair. Et c'est ce qu'il fallait. Pas de déclarations cuculs qui donnent envie de se foutre le feu. Pas de longs discours telles les prières d'un prêtre fou.

« Qui suis-je pour aller à l'encontre de tes désirs, Darling ? Je serai à tes côtés, comme avant. » répondit-il en souriant.

Waylon s'écarte légèrement de lui et le dévisagea avec une moue déçue. C'est bien ce qu'il s'était dit depuis le début. Eddie était du genre à ne pas avoir conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur les autres, à prendre la vie comme elle venait et à ne pas trop réfléchir. Et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Il rit et conclu :

« Tu as raison, ça sera comme avant. Mais au lieu que tu sois en train de me suivre, on sera ensemble. Tous les deux. »

Il ne su décrypter l'expression d'Eddie car ce dernier sembla rester sceptique face aux propos de Waylon.

« Et Miles également. Il t'a complimenté avec tant de ferveur, et a tenu ta main... »

Et il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il attendait que Waylon démente ses dires. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. A la place, il explosa littéralement de rire, lui soutirant une grimace, ses cotes le faisant souffrir après l'épisode des toilettes. Mais ça lui fit tellement de bien de rire de cette façon qu'il s'en fichait. C'était trop bon, comme une pulsion qu'il avait retenu depuis si longtemps que maintenant qu'elle avait réussi a s'exprimer, ne voulait plus le quitter. Il rigolait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand il parvint à se calmer pour reprendre son souffle.

« Miles est... Un ami ? Oui, je pense que je peux le qualifier ainsi. Toi c'est différent. Tu es plus qu'un ami. »

La réponse sembla satisfaire Eddie qui retrouva son sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je suis désolé, je dois prendre congé. » dit-il d'un voix douce. « J'ai à chose d'urgent. »

« Oui, oui ! Pas de problème ! Vas-y ! » sourit Waylon en observant Eddie se lever.

« Puis venir te rendre visite demain ? » demanda son aîné.

« Bien sur. » et cette perspective réchauffait le cœur de Waylon. « Je vais avoir besoin de compagnie pour les jours à venir. »

Après un dernier sourire chaleureux, Eddie le salua et partit. Waylon fixa son dos, riant en réalisant qu'il portait encore l'un de ses habits de mariage. Le brun ne changerait sûrement jamais, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Alors bien qu'il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait peut-être pas de famille, de proches. Mais maintenant il avait un ami. Et Eddie.

Et ça changeait tout.

oooOOOOooo

Au fil de la semaine qui suivit, Eddie venait lui rendre visite chaque jours, passant des heures avec lui, à parler de tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, se découvraient, riaient ensemble.

C'était pour des moments comme ça que Waylon ne regrettait pas de s'être fait battre par des fous. Il avait eu besoin de cette douleur pour accéder à ce bonheur.

C'était d'ailleurs lors d'une de leurs longues conversations qu'il avait appris que l'affection d'Eddie à son égard était misérablement simple. Ce dernier lui avait confessé qu'il l'avait observé depuis son arrivée au lycée et qu'il aimait sa façon d'être. Son apparence douce et calme, ses qualités intellectuelles. Waylon avait beaucoup rit, mais Eddie s'était vexé et avait poursuivit en disant que s'il l'aimait autant, c'était parce qu'il était « nature et pur » pour reprendre les termes du brun.

Il serait resté des jours allongés aux cotés d'Eddie, discutant de leur vie, de ce qu'ils aimaient et détestaient.

Mais c'était son dernier jour à l'hôpital. Ses blessures étaient guéries et il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Le docteur était passé après le départ d'Eddie, lui donnant des instructions. Sa blessure à la cheville allait devoir être pansée avec soin et il allait boiter pendant encore quelques temps.

Alors qu'il assimilait tout ça en se demandant comme ça allait être de retourner à Mount Massive High School après ça, Miles rentra avec fracas dans sa chambre, se jetant sur son lit, l'air à la fois totalement épuisé et excité comme jamais. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Waylon de parler et sortit sa caméra de son sac, lui fourrant dans les mains.

« Faut que tu vois ça ! C'est du scoop ! Et ça fait du bien à voir ! » s'extasia t-il.

Waylon fronça les sourcils et alluma l'appareil pour enclencher la vidéo la plus récente.

On y voyait Eddie de dos, debout face aux casiers du lycée, tel un héro de guerre. Il n'y avait personne autour, les couloirs étaient désespérément vide, comme le jour de son attaque.

Il se demandait bien quel était l'intérêt de cette vidéo quand il entendit une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Eddie.

« _Qu'est ce que tu vas nous faire, Gluskin ?_ » argua la voix insolente. « _Tu ne vaut pas mieux de ton petit protégé !_ »

Les muscles du dos d'Eddie se contractèrent et il serra les poings :

« _Cependant, toi tu ne vaut rien du tout. Pathétique. Irrattrapable. Immoral. Néanmoins tu n'es pas immortel !_ »

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcé avec une rage pure, incontrôlable.

Waylon ne comprenait pas pourquoi la voix de Jeremy Blaire semblait si étouffée par rapport à celle d'Eddie. Et il comprit quand un cri horrifié s'échappa du casier contre lequel Eddie frappa de son poing.

Jeremy était dans le casier. Enfermé comme un loser, comme le Variant qu'il était.

Cela arracha un sourire à Waylon.

« P _enses-tu réellement être le roi des lieux ?_ » continua Eddie. « _Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'une pute !_ »

Il abattit de nouveau son poing contre la tôle.

« _Je suis accompagné moi ! Qui as tu, toi ? Monsieur Park ? Laisse moi rire ! Cette mauviette n'est qu'un insecte sur mon pare brise !_ » rit Blaire, comme s'il était en position de force.

Mais un autre ricanement se fit entendre, tranchant, froid et sadique. Celui d'Eddie.

« _Parce que tu penses que quelqu'un viendra à ton secours ? Les jumeaux sont dans les casiers juxtaposés au tien. Walker est conscient du fait que tu n'es qu'un lâche qui se cache derrière les autres et il à préféré abandonner le navire avant d'avoir à le regretter. Quant à Manera... Il ne ressent que du dégoût pour toi. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a dit où te trouver aujourd'hui et qui a envoyé le message à tout le monde._ »

Il se rapprocha du casier, comme pour fixer sa victime dans les yeux.

« _Le fameux message que tu as envoyé pour t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas tout ça. Quelqu'un qui vaut mieux que tout ce foutu lycée réuni._ »

On entendait clairement la respiration haineuse de Blaire qui réalisait peu à peu qu'il était abandonné par ses disciples et allait être le prochain à subir les foudres de Mount Massive High School. Et Waylon s'en délectait carrément. C'était à la limite du jouissif.

« _Tu n'as pas de soutiens ici. Seuls les Dupont sont assez cons et suicidaires pour te suivre. Mais..._ »

Eddie se pencha sur le casier et sa voix était si glaciale qu'elle arracha des frissons à Waylon :

« _Vous mériteriez que je vous coupe les couilles. Lentement, laissant la lame trancher votre chaire, la scarifier. Vos hurlements de douleur et vos supplications ne sonneraient que comme des chants à mes oreilles et je continuerai. Jusqu'à que vous vous vidiez de votre sang. Et..._ »

Le silence était parfait. A croire que Blaire retenait son souffle, à l'instar des jumeaux que l'on avait toujours pas entendu. Même Waylon était en apnée, à la fois choqué par les propos d'Eddie et impatient de savoir la suite.

« _Et je vous pendrai dans le gymnase, nus, la peau écorchée, à la vue de tous. Que tout le monde sache quelles salopes vous êtes. »_ Et on sentait clairement le sourire dans sa voix alors qu'il prononçait la dernière phrase. _« Que tout le monde sache qu'on ne s'en prend pas à Waylon Park._ » conclu t-il en s'écartant du casier.

Le silence regagna les couloirs tandis que l'on voyait une flaque se former devant ledit casier.

Et la vidéo s'arrêta la. Waylon respira de nouveau et Miles lui récupéra la caméra des mains. Il était tout retourné d'avoir entendu de telles horreurs mais ça n'était rien contre le sentiment de reconnaissance qu'il ressentait envers Eddie. Son héro. En quelques sortes.

Devant son silence, Miles l'attrape par les épaules et le secoua pour attirer son attention.

«Le jour de ton hospitalisation, il m'a appelé après être sortit d'ici. Il voulait que je l'aide pour un truc. Le lendemain, je filmais ça. Et crois moi, voir Jeremy Blaire, le connard parmi les connard, se pisser dessus, c'était sensationnel ! »

Miles était euphorique et Waylon lui sourit :

« Merci encore. Je te suis doublement redevable ! »

« Sauf qu'encore une fois, je n'ai rien fait. C'est Eddie qui à pensé à ce plan. Cela fait maintenant 4 jours que cette vidéo est sur le web et le nombre de vues explose. A ce stade, je pense que tout Mount Massive High School l'a vu. »

Il semblait si heureux qu'une telle chose puisse arriver que Waylon aurait pu le croire possédé. Miles rangea sa caméra et serra sa main :

« Tout le monde sait qu'on ne s'en prend pas à Waylon Park sans représailles. C'est la révolution ! »

Après cette brève visite, Miles partit, laissant Waylon rassemblé son peu d'affaire pour filer chez lui.

Dire que Waylon était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il était choqué, éberlué, l'esprit sans dessus dessous.

La violence des mots d'Eddie et les menaces le laissaient vraiment dans un état second. Lui qui était si doux et gentil avec lui pouvait être sauvage.

Lui aussi avait sa part d'ombre, et quelque part, cela rassura Waylon.

Alors lorsque le lendemain, il arriva au lycée, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait plus peur. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, il avait décidé d'être fort. Comme une nouvelle version de lui même, en mieux.

En franchissant les portes battantes de Mount Massive High School, il s'attendait à des regards mauvais. A des bousculades. Quoi que ce soit qui semble montrer que les élèves restaient antipathiques à son sujet.

Au lieu de quoi, personne ne laissait traîner ses yeux sur lui plus que de raison, comme s'il était un meuble, un élève comme les autres. On ne lui rentrait pas dedans, on le contournait. Comme si en quelques jours, l'opinion publique avait changé.

Et cela arracha un sourire vainqueur à Waylon qui ferma les yeux un instant pour prendre une grande inspiration. C'était un monde nouveau qui s'offrait à lui dès à présent. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était enfin le moment tant attendu. Il allait pouvoir...

Quelqu'un le percuta et stoppa le cours de ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Miles le dévisager avec amusement :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Maintenant que sa Majesté Blaire a quitté la ville avec ses deux sbires tu te prends pour la reine du lycée ? »

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et c'était comme si tout ça était naturel. Comme s'ils faisaient ça depuis toujours. Ça faisait tellement de bien que Waylon souhaitait que cette journée ne finisse jamais alors qu'elle commençait à peine.

« Il à bien fait de partir. Il n'y à pas la place pour deux trônes dans cette asile de fous ! » lâcha Waylon, et tous deux repartirent à rire.

Mais il perdit sa joie quand il vit arriver Eddie. Il affichait une mine désespérée et triste, le regard au sol. Waylon fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son poignet pour attirer son attention. Quand les yeux bleus de son aîné remontèrent sur son visage, il sembla effrayé. D'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il demanda :

« La vidéo.. L'as-tu vu ? »

Cela semblait être un murmure, comme une confidence que l'on fait dans un souffle pour être sur de ne pas être entendu. Et Waylon avait l'impression que c'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Eddie. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun.

« Oui. Merci pour ce que tu as fais pour moi, Eddie. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. » répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Eddie l'observa en silence, comme perdu au fin fond de ses pensées et sans que Waylon n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva dans les bras d'Eddie. Il sourit et l'entoura de ses bras à son tour, profitant de cette étreinte chaleureuse.

«J'ai cru que tu me craindrais, Darling. Mais je devais le faire. Pour ton bien. Pour te protéger. » confia Eddie. « Parce que je t'aime, Darling... »

Waylon espéra vaguement qu'avec cette proximité, Eddie ne puisse pas sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Mais après tout, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus peur, alors pourquoi avoir honte. La vie était trop courte pour se préoccuper de trucs pareils.

Alors cette fois ci, ce fût sur ses lèvres qu'il déposa un chaste baiser avant de dire :

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Pourquoi le devrais-je ? On est ensemble. Peut importe ce qu'il arrive. »

Ça sonnait moins débile dans sa tête mais il espérait que ce fût assez clair pour Eddie. Le visage de ce dernier se fendit en un sourire éblouissant et Waylon pouvait sentir toute l'affection qui lui portait dans son regard.

« Alors... Es-tu ma femme, Darling ? »

Waylon sourit à la question, Eddie faisait référence à leur premier baiser dans les toilettes, quand tout n'était que tristesse. Mais tout avait changé. Waylon avait changé. Sa vision du monde aussi. Alors avec une petite moue, il répondit :

« Tu en doutais encore, Gluskin ? »

* * *

 _Voilà la fin ! J'espère que ça t'a plus, cher lecteur ! Je penses que je dois préciser : je ne suis vraiment pas une grande connaisseuse d'Outlast. Donc en espérant que mes références ai été compréhensibles, je vous souhaite la bonne journée !_

 _Kroko._


End file.
